The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection apparatus and, more particularly, to a vehicle occupant protection apparatus having an inflatable device.
A known vehicle occupant protection apparatus includes an inflatable device known as an air bag. An air bag may be inflated during a vehicle crash condition to help protect a vehicle occupant.
It is desirable to control the inflation volume and shape of an air bag. By controlling the inflation volume and shape, the inflated air bag may be customized for varying conditions, including the size, weight, and Position of the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,854 addresses varying conditions of the occupant by providing an air bag assembly in which the inflation volume of the air bag assembly in which the inflation volume of the air bag may be modified from a partially inflated volume to a fully inflated volume. The air bag assembly includes a plurality of tethers that are connected to the air bag. Depending upon the varying conditions, during inflation of the air bag, all of the tethers remain secured so that the air bag is partially inflated or all of the tethers are released so that the air bag is fully inflated.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 09/469,053, filed Dec. 21, 1999, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, also addresses varying conditions of the occupant. In the copending application, the air bag assembly preferably includes four tethers, each of which is attached between the air bag and a tether tension control mechanism. Based on the varying conditions, the tether tension control mechanism may shorten the lengths of the tethers to change the volume and location of the inflated air bag. Shortening some tethers and not shortening others may move the air bag to a desired location with respect to the occupant.
The present invention is a vehicle occupant protection apparatus. The vehicle occupant protection apparatus comprises an inflatable device, a support structure, a plurality of tethers, at least one sensor, and a control module. The inflatable device helps to protect an occupant of a vehicle during a crash condition. The support structure secures a portion of the inflatable device. The plurality of tethers extend between the support structure and the inflatable device. The sensor senses a vehicle occupant condition and generates an occupant condition signal indicative of the sensed condition. The control module receives the occupant condition signal and determines a preferred inflation volume and shape of the inflatable device. The control module determines which of the respective tethers to release for inflating the inflatable device to the preferred inflation volume and shape and initiates the release of the respective tethers from the support structure.